totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Widziałem ten serial...
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 22 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Powstały trzy zupełnie przypadkowe pary ;D To w nich testowali swoje zaufanie itp. Niektórzy nawet utrudniali życie swoim partnerom. Ekhem... Isa. Co doprowadziło do ich klęski. Zwycięzcy? Thomas i Fatih! Największy przegrany? Ben! Pa Wielki Ben! ;) Zostało ich tylko 5! Kto spęka? Kto pozostanie w grze, w walce o tą skromną nagrodę... miliona dolarów! :) Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku... Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Na wyspie Pahkitew, noc, wiosna Pokój Chłopaków Fatih i Thomas świętowali zwycięstwo. Był tam wielki szwedzki stół z jedzeniem. I playstation 4. '''Fatih: '''I co o tym myślisz? ;D '''Thomas: '''Wymiatasz stary! ;) Przybili żółwika. '''Fatih: '''To miałeś to playstation cały czas? '''Thomas: '''Nom... grasz mecz? '''Fatih: '''No pewnie! Tylko czekaj ;D Podszedł do stołu i napychał swoje usta jedzeniem. '''Fatih: '(Z pełnymi ustami) Już. '''Thomas: '''USA oczywiście, a ty? '''Fatih: '''Turcja. Zaczęli grać mecz na owej konsoli. '''Thomas: '''I gol! :D '''Fatih: '''Jak to? :O '''Thomas: '''Tak to :P Nie pokonasz mistrza gier ;D '''Fatih: '''Nie wyglądasz na takiego, który ciągle gra. '''Thomas: '''Kolo... ty mało o mnie wiesz xD '''Fatih: '''Pogratulować tylko formy ;) '''Thomas: '''I gol! 2-0 wygrywam z tobą ;) I to dopiero w 5 minucie. Ha! '''Fatih: '''To jeszcze nie koniec ;D '''Fatih: Kurcze! Nie spodziewałem się w życiu, że ja i Thomas zaczniemy się dogadywać! :D Fajnie jakbyśmy zostali kumplami... byłoby SUPER! :D Thomas: To, że trochę stałem się milszy dla Fatiha to nie oznacza przyjaźni! Ale sojusz mogę z nim mieć, bo s sumie jest przydatny. Każdy kto pomyślał, że pasujemy do siebie... jest trupem! Jasne?! Thomas: 'Ha! I 3-0! ;D Pokój Dziewczyn '''Isabella: '''Grrr! Czy muszą być tak głośno?! -.- '''Tatiana: '''Też nie dają ci spać? Nie dziwię ci się :/ '''Isabella: '''Ta... ten ich sojusz ;u; '''Tatiana: '''Gdzie Emily? '''Isabella: '''Możliwe, że znowu coś kombinuje... '''Tatiana: '''Isa! A może też utworzymy taki sojusz? ;D '''Isabella: '''To dobry pomysł :) '''Tatiana: '''A co ty na to, by trochę się rozerwać i utrudnić chłopaków życie? ;D '''Isabella: '''Brzmi ciekawe ;D '''Tatiana: '''Mam nawet plan. '''Isabella: '''Gadaj :) Tatiana powiedziała jej na ucho. '''Isabella: '''Chyba się zsikają z przerażenia xD Zróbmy to. ;) Wyszły z pokoju i zaczęły się skradać do pokoju chłopaków. ... Pokój Chłopaków '''Thomas: '''He! Frajer! I co? Wygrałem :P '''Fatih: '''Cóż... brawo ty. Po chwili weszła do nich. '''Thomas: '''O. Cześć Tatiana ;) '''Fatih: '''Co cię sprowadza do nas? To nasze terytorium. '''Thomas: '''Fatih... zamknij ryj xD '''Tatiana: '''Widziałam coś strasznego. (zaczęła się trząść) Thomas do niej podszedł. '''Thomas: '''Pewnie Ci się coś przyśniło ;) '''Tatiana: '''Tak myślisz?! Po chwili światło w pokoju zaczęło się włączać i wyłączać. '''Fatih: '(zaczął obgryzać paznokcie) Chyba Tatiana może mieć rację... :( 'Thomas: '''Hahahahahah!!! xD To na 100% zjebana sztuczka Chrisa... słabe McLean! :P Nagle słychać było, jak ktoś stuka w dach. '''Thomas: '''Uuu, ale się boję xD '''Fatih: '''Boję się! '''Thomas: '''Ogarnij się. '''Tatiana: '''Ale Fatih ma czego się martwić, bo zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo! '''Thomas: '''Serio? xD '''Odgłos Policjanta: '''THOMAS jesteś aresztowany!!! Wyjdź do nas, a nie stanie ci się krzywda! '''Thomas: '''Ha! Chris -> To było dobre! '''Tatiana i Fatih: '(palm)! 'Odgłos Policjanta: '''Wiemy, że posiadasz konsolę playstation4, którą ukradłeś prezydentowi USA! '''Thomas: '''Kurde! Skąd Chris się o tym dowiedział? '''Fatih: '''Ty sobie żarty stroisz?! :O Ale chwila... to Ciebie szukają, więc mi dadzą spokój, więc spoko :) '''Odgłos Policjanta: '''Fatih! -> Ty również pójdziesz siedzieć za współpracowanie z kryminalistą! '''Fatih: '''NIE! '''Thomas: '''I tak się nie boję xD Nagle słychać było odgłos piły łańcuchowej. '''Fatih i Tatiana: '''Aaaaaaaa!!! Na zewnątrz Thomas bez żadnej reakcji wyszedł z domku. '''Fatih: '''Nie idź tam! '''Thomas: '''Jesteś baba? '''Fatih: '''Nie, idę z tobą. Poszedł za Thomasem. '''Thomas: '''I co? Nic nie ma xD '''Fatih: '''No faktycznie, co za ulga :) '''Thomas: '''Ta... Nagle zza krzaków wyskakuje niewidzialne widmo w czapce policjanta i z piłą łańcuchową. '''Odgłos Policjanta: '''JUŻ PO WAS! Piła rozstała uruchomiona. '''Thomas i Fatih: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fatih zsikał się w spodnie. Pobiegli, jak najszybciej. Potem wspięli się na drzewo. '''Thomas: '''Kurde! Tego się nie spodziewałem. '''Fatih: '''Prześpimy się może tu? '''Thomas: '''Nie... Nagle zobaczył z drzewa, że ten niewidzialny policjant wszedł do pokoju chłopaków. '''Thomas: '''No dobra... prześpimy się tu. -.- '''Thomas: Czemu się przestraszyłem? Niewidzialny policjant z piłą musi być straszny. Każdy kto skomentuje tą sytuację jest trupem! JASNE!?!? ' Pokój Chłopaków '''Isabella i Tatiana: '''Hahahahaha! xD Frajerzy! xD Isabella i Tatiana przybiły pionę. '''Tatiana: '''Ale im pokazałaś! xD '''Isabella: '''Oj tam :P '''Tatiana: Tak... pożyczyłam Isabelli przezroczystą farbę xD I dałam jej nawet swój domowy przepis na jej produkcję. Jednak ta historia z tą konsolą Thomasa się przydała xD Isabella i Tatiana zajadały się przekąskami ze szwedzkiego stołu i grały na konsoli. Isabella: '''No i teraz trochę mi lepiej :) '''Tatiana: '''Zdecydowanie lepiej xD ... Na wyspie Pahkitew, Lato Thomas i Fatih odważyli się wyjść z drzewa. '''Fatih: '''Myślisz, że wciąż tam jest? (trzęsie się) '''Thomas: '''Wolę już o tym nie myśleć... Nagle drzwi pokoju chłopaków się otwierały. '''Fatih: '''O nie... jest źle! '''Thomas: '''Wyluzuj... idę skopać mu tyłek! Pobiegł w kierunku drzwi. A z nich weszły Tatiana i Isabella. '''Thomas: '''Co to kurwa ma znaczyć!? :O '''Tatiana: '''O to... :) Pocałowała go. '''Thomas: '''No to było dobre. '''Fatih: '''Co znaczy, że to był tylko was żart? '''Isabella: '''Tak ;) Pocałowała go. Po chwili przyszła Emily. '''Emily: '''Co się tu dzieje?! ;-; '''Emily: Całą noc w cichym miejscu planowałam strategię, jak się pozbyć tych frajerów... a oni robili rzeczy, których nie wiem?! (fuu) Nagle z helikoptera widać było Chrisa. Chris: 'Finałowa piątko! Widzimy się na Planie... natychmiast! Wyzwanie, Jesień '''Chris: '''Witam finałowa 5! '''Thomas: '''Hahahahaha! McLean... co to za szmaty? Nie było lepszych? xD '''Fatih: '''Chris przypominasz mi tego Oresta Możejkę xD '''Reszta: '''Kogo? '''Fatih: '''Co wy? Ojca Mateusza nie oglądaliście? '''Thomas: '''O kurwa! To ten serial... '''Emily: '''Czego? '''Isabella: '''Oglądasz polskie seriale? '''Fatih: '''Tak. A co? Oglądałaś? '''Isabella: '''Oczywiście! Pocałowali się. '''Chris: '''Cisza! Cisza. '''Chris: '''Fatih -> Masz rację :) I właśnie dziś czeka was wyzwanie związane właśnie w tym serialem ;D '''Thomas: '''NIE! '''Chris: '''TAK! :D '''Fatih: '''Wyluzuj Thomas. Przecież nie będą kazali się nam obrać w sutanny :) '''Chris: '''Co ty nie powiesz? ;D Po chwili Szef przywiózł pięć czarnych sutann dla księży. '''Thomas: '''Fatih... '''Fatih: '''Mój błąd. :/ '''Chris: '''Każdy ma ubrać na siebie sutannę ;) '''Uczestnicy: '''NIE! '''Chris: '''Tak! Osoba, która nie założy jej jest zdyskwalifikowana :D Zaczęli je ubierać. '''Thomas: '''Jesteś trupem McLean! '... Chris: 'Ok. Wyglądacie uroczo xD '''Uczestnicy: '''Chris... -.- '''Chris: '''Cóż... Waszym zadaniem jest... Nagle widać zapłakanego szefa. '''Chris: '''To się zdarzyło w nocy... Szefowi umarł jego kotek nerwus. '''Chef: '''Dlaczego musisz mi to przypominać?! (płacze) '''Fatih: '''To jakie jest nasze wyzwanie w końcu? '''Chris: '''Waszym zadaniem jest odkryć to stał za zabójstwem owego zwierzęcia. '''Thomas: '''Co!? To wyzwanie jest żałosne! '''Chef: '''ZRÓBCIE TO! SZYBKO! '''Chris: '''Do zabójstwa doszło w domku szefa, czyli tam! Wskazał mroczny zamek. '''Isabella: '''Ty to nazywasz domkiem?! To jest zamek! '''Chris: '''Nieważne... ruszajcie już! Pobiegli. '... TATIANA i THOMAS Thomas: '''Strasznie się czuję w tym czymś... ;-; '''Tatiana: '''Thomas spokojnie :) Wyobraź sobie, że wcale nie masz tego na sobie. '''Thomas: '''Wiesz? Chciałbym, ale to niemożliwe. Pocałowała Thomasa. '''Thomas: '''O. Już mi lepiej. Chwila, a gdzie my idziemy? '''Tatiana: '''Ja myślę, że odpowiedzi o tą całą sprawę na pewno nie znajdziemy w domku szefa. '''Thomas: '''Księżniczko, ale to przecież zamek xD '''Tatiana: '''Tak czy siak idziemy gdzieś indziej ;) '''Thomas: '''A gdzie? '''Tatiana: '''Na początek do stołówki, bo chyba tam szef spędza najwięcej czasu. '''Thomas: '''Jasne Tatiana <3 ... '''FATIH i ISABELLA Fatih: '''Kurde ten program mi już działa na nerwy... '''Isabella: '''Nie tylko tobie. '''Fatih: '''W tej sutannie jest i potwornie... gorąco! '''Isabella: '''To raczej jesienna pora, a zrobiło się dość ciepło. Nagle zaczął lać deszcz. '''Isabella: '''Cudowne Chris! I co jeszcze?! ;-; Nagle piorun strzelił w Fatiha. '''Fatih: '''Jestem... cały... Zemdlał. '''Isabella: '''FATIH! :'( Sprawdziła czy żyje. '''Isabella: '''No nie, ale na szczęście jeszcze słyszę jego bicie serca <3 '''Isabella: Każda inna osoba, by straciła życie po takim strzale, ale nie Fatih <3 Mam nadzieję, że odzyska przytomność. :/ Wzięła go na barana. Isabella: '''Dobra, a teraz do tego zamku. Po chwili zobaczyła domek szefa. '''Isabella: '''I jest! <3 Podeszła do drzwi zamku. Zobaczyła na starej, złotej klamce napis. '''Isabella: '''To jest jakiś szyfr... Kurde! Nie wiem! Fatih nagle odzyskał przytomność. '''Fatih: '''Gdzie jesteśmy? Go przytuliła. '''Isabella: '''Prawie w tym ponurym zamku... '''Fatih: '''Przypomina bardzo zamek Drakuli. '''Isabella: '''To już wiadomo czemu Szef jest taki straszny xD Jednak nie znamy szyfru, więc nie wejdziemy :/ '''Fatih: '''Hmmm... może 217! Sprawdził owy szyfr. I drzwi się otworzyły. '''Fatih: '''Działa :) '''Isabella i Fatih: '''Tak! Nagle wyskakuje jakiś robot z postaci szefa. I rzucił Fatiha patelnią w głowę. Przez co stracił przytomność. Wtedy Isabella rzuciła się na robo-szefa i wykończyła go. '''Isabella: '''Ok... Fatih? Tylko nie to... eh. Ponownie wzięła nieprzytomnego Fatiha na barana. Nagle weszła do prywatnej kuchni szefa. '''Isabella: '''O. A co jest? :O '''Emily: '''Dzięki za pomoc frajerko :P ... '''EMILY Emily: 'A więc to tu doszło do zabójstwa. '''Isabella: '''Ta... a myślałaś, że gdzie? :P '''Emily: '''Grrr... Nie wiem. Nawet ten głupi ubiór mnie tak nie wkurza, jak ty -.- '''Isabella: '''No i? (please) '''Emily: '''Nawet twój facet nie jest w stanie cię wybronić... pewnie stracił przytomność na zawsze ;D '''Isabella: '''Ty... suko! '''Emily: '''Ojoj... popatrz teraz ;) Przywaliła jej, przez co Isabella straciła przytomność. '''Emily: '''No proszę! Szef ma tu fajną i niebezpieczną bombę! :D Przywiązała nieprzytomnych Isabellę i Fatiha do owej bomby. '''Emily: '''I gotowe ;D '???: '''Bomba wybuchnie za 30 minut! '''Emily: '''Słodko. :) (złowieszczy śmiech) '''Emily: Zostaną mi tylko Tatiana i Thomas! Naprawdę... milion mam w garści! Emily zauważyła, że obok martwego kota jest rozbite okno. Emily: '''To naprawdę jest zbyt banalne xD Zeszła na linie z domku szefa. ... Wyzwanie, Zima '''THOMAS i TATIANA W ciemnej stołówce Chris popijał kawę. Chris: '''Ach! W końcu sam! Z daleka od tych kretynów. Tylko ja... kawa i... cisza... ach! :) Nagle doszły od niego jakieś odgłosy chrapania. '''Chris: '''A to co? Chris wziął latarkę i zobaczył Tatianę i Thomasa śpiących oraz porwane sutanny z obraźliwymi słowami na temat Chrisa. '''Chris: '''EJ!!! WY! To obudziło Tatianę i Thomasa. '''Thomas: '''Czego McLean?! '''Tatiana: '''Ta... czego? Chcemy się wyspać... '''Chris: '''Wiecie, że mogę was za to zdyskwalifikować?! Wskazuje na porwane sutanny. '''Thomas: '''Wal się McLean! Po chwili Tatiana i Thomas złapali Chrisa i wyrzucili go przez okno. Następnie wyszli ze stołówki. '''Thomas: '''Jesteś z każdym dniem coraz lepsza ;D '''Tatiana: '''Tak... ty również z każdym dniem nie jesteś gorszy ;D A potem się pocałowali. '''Tatiana: '''No dobra, ale wystarczy ;) To idziemy do tego tam zamku? '''Thomas: '''Spoko! Pobiegli w stronę domku szefa. ... '''FATIH i ISABELLA Isabella i Fatih wciąż byli związani razem z bombą. ???: '''Do wybuchu zostało... 5 minut i 24 sekundy! Nagle ocknęła się Isabella. '''Isabella: '''Aua! Co się dzieje...? O nie!!! Szturchała Fatiha. '''Isabella: '''Wstawaj! Wstawaj! :( Pocałowała go. I nagle odzyskał przytomność. '''Fatih: '''Uff... dzięki. Czemu się trzęsiesz? Zauważył, że są przywiązani do bomby. '''Fatih: '''Kurde... jak tylko znajdę Chrisa to ma u mnie wpierdol! '''Isabella: '''Skąd takie słownictwo u ciebie? '''Fatih: '''Spędziłem parę godzin z Thomasem... mocno na mnie wpłynął. '''Isabella: '''Ale wiesz, że za chwilę umrzemy!? '''Fatih: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isabella i Fatih się objęli. ... '''EMILY Emily: Do fanów Fatiha i Isabelli -> Ci oboje zasługiwali na taki los, więc nie miejcie do mnie żalu. A przecież to nie ja nich chcę zabić tylko scenariusz ;D (złowieszczy śmiech)! Emily podążała za śladami, które były widoczne na śniegu. Nagle odwróciła wzrok i zobaczyła, że ktoś chowa się w krzakach. Emily: '''Wygrana jest moja! ;D ... '''ISABELLA i FATIH ???: '''46 sekund do wybuchu! '''Fatih: '''Czyli to już nasz koniec? '''Isabella: '''Ta... A najgorsze, że stanie się tak przez tą jebaną kurwę... -.- '''Fatih: '''Już nigdy nie zobaczę swoich ziomków ze statku :'( '''Isabella: '''Już nigdy nie doznał miłości :'( '''Fatih: '''Cieszmy się tymi ostatnimi chwilami życia. '''Isabella: '''Masz rację. Zaczęli się całować. '''ISABELLA, FATIH, THOMAS i TATIANA Nagle w owej prywatnej kuchni szefa znaleźli się Thomas i Tatiana. Isabella i Fatih: 'Pomóżcie nam! '''Thomas: '''O nie! Niedobrze! Wracamy! Tatiana dała mu z liścia. '???: '10 sekund do wybuchu! Tatiana szybko podeszła do bomby. '''Tatiana: '''Tu trzeba wpisać jakiś szyfr, by ją wyłączyć, ale jaki!? '''Fatih: '''Eee... 217!? '''Tatiana: '''Eee... '''Thomas: '''To Emily już wygrała... Eh. '''Tatiana: '''KURWA, NIE! '???: '3... ... ..2 ... ..1 Tatiana wcisnęła to co powiedział Fatih. ... Czas stanął. '''Cała czwórka: '''Uff! Thomas odwiązał Isabellę i Fatiha. '''Tatiana: '''Całe szczęście, że już ok. '''Thomas: '''Tak, bo mogło to się źle skończyć. Co za debil to wam zrobił? '''Isabella: '''Emily! Tylko dostanę tą kurwę to... -.- '''Tatiana: '''Na ceremonii się z nią rozprawimy. Ok? '''Isabella: '''Ona zasługuje na coś brutalniejszego. '''Tatiana: '''Nieważne. Chyba w życiu nie znajdziemy tego zabójcy. '''Fatih: '''Eee... co jest!? '???: 'Czas bomby został przedłużony o 30 minut! 30 minut do wybuchu! '''Thomas: '''Wiejmy! Wybiegli z zamku. I oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość od niego. '''Thomas: '''A ja wciąż uważam, że to nie jest prawdziwa bomba :P Po chwili cały domek Chefa Hatcheta został wysadzony w powietrze. '''Tatiana, Isabella i Fatih: '''A jednak nie! Po chwili przyszedł do nich Chris. '''Thomas: '''I co masz teraz do powiedzenia McLean! '''Chris: '''To, że żadne z waszej czwórki nie wykonało zadania. '''Isabella: '''Ważne, że Emily też nie wykonała zadania. :) '''Emily: '''Co ty nie powiesz? :P Przyniosła worek. I przyszedł również szef z piłą łańcuchową. '''Chef: '''Dobra... kto jest zabójcą mojego Nerwusa?! Emily odwiązała worek, a z niego wyszedł... '''Reszta: '''NIKITA!? :O '''Chris: '''Przecież porwali cię do psychiatryka!? '''Nikita: '''UCIEKŁEM IM! (demoniczny śmiech)! '''Chef: '''TY! Nagle Chef zaczął gonić Nikitę z piłą łańcuchową po lesie. '''Chris: '''W takim razie ogłaszam, że wyzwanie wygrała Emily! '''Emily: '''CUDOWNIE! :D Opluła Isabellę. Isabella złapała Chrisa. '''Isabella: '''Prawie nas zabiła!!! Powinna zostać zdyskwalifikowana! '''Chris: '''Tak naprawdę powinni zostać zdyskwalifikowani Thomas i Tatiana... wiedzą za co! Ale nie mam dziś na to ochoty... Widzimy się na ceremonii! Ceremonia, Wiosna '''Chris: '''I tak rozgrywamy ceremonię o pierwszej w nocy... W Armacie jest już Nikita i ktoś na pewno do niego dołączy. Emily jest nietykalna, więc głosować na nią nie mogliście. '''Reszta (oprócz Emily): '(fuu)! '''Chris: '''Ale ośmielę się ujawnić, jak głosowaliście ;D Bo mogę! '''Uczestnicy: '''Szlag! '''Isabella: Ta Emily ma u mnie przerąbane. Cóż... pozostało głosować na Thomasa. Nara! Thomas: Ten program coraz bardziej przypomina mi poprawczak... Kurde... ta Isabella mnie denerwuje. Fatih -> Jak zagłosujesz na Tatianę to masz wpierdol! Tatiana: Emily ma nietykalność, więc Fatih albo Isabella. Hmmm... głosuję na Fatiha! Emily: Głosuję na Isabellę... to oczywiste (please) Fatih: Kurde... Emily ma nietykalność, a to niedobrze. Thomas pewnie za zagłosowanie na Tatianę da mi wpierdol, więc... głosuję na niego. Sorry Thomas :/ Reszta: 'O. '''Chris: '''Tak, więc poza Emily zostają... ... ... ..Tatiana i Fatih! Zostali Isabella i Thomas, a z programu odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'THOMAS! Isabella zostajesz! Thomas: '''Co kurwa?! Przecież było 2-2, więc powinna być dogrywka! '''Isabella: '''Nie chciałabym odpaść, ale zgadzam się z Thomasem. '''Chris: '''Gdyby nie ta akcja w stołówce (Thomas...) to byłaby dogrywka. W takim razie nara Thomas! Podeszła do niego Tatiana i go przytuliła. '''Thomas: '''Bądź waleczna i nie daj się tym frajerom. '''Tatiana: '''Trzymaj się! Pocałowali się. '''Fatih: '''Nie gniewasz się na mnie? (trząsł się) '''Thomas: '''Nie, dobrze ci to wyszło. '''Fatih: '''To trzymaj się ziom! '''Thomas: '''I wzajemnie. ... Po chwili Thomas trafił do armaty, w której był Nikita. '''Nikita: '''JESZCZE WAS ZNISZCZĘ! '''Thomas: '''KURWA! Na serio może z nim być wystrzelony?! '''Chris: '''Eee, niech pomyślę... TAK! :) Po chwili wystrzelił ich. '''Chris: '''Thomas wyleciał, więc została ich tylko 4! Kto dotrwa do finałowej 3? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie następny odcinek... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew